The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USCAL56501’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan and Bonsall, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Calibrachoa plants with uniform plant habit, freely branching growth habit, attractive small flowers and good summer performance.
The new Calibrachoa plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on May 5, 2006 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number CJ06U229, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number C420-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. on Jul. 17, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. since Jul. 20, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.